Bruce Banner (Ziemia-616)
Hulk – alter ego doktora Bruce'a Bannera, społecznego wyrzutka i emocjonalnie ograniczonego naukowca-geniusza, który transformuje się w Hulka pod wpływem stresu lub gniewu. Twórcami tej postaci są Stan Lee i Jack Kirby. Hulk zadebiutował w Incredible Hulk #1 (marzec 1962 roku). Opis Bruce Banner jest genialnym, niedocenianym przez innych naukowcem. Podczas pracy nad promieniowaniem gamma zdarzył się wypadek, w trakcie którego Banner został napromieniowany, ratując nastolatka Ricka Jones'a, co zaowocowało niekontrolowanymi transformacjami w Hulka, wielkiego, humanoidalnego stwora o nadludzkiej sile i wytrzymałości, nad którym Banner nie ma właściwie żadnej kontroli. W komiksie częstym motywem jest pościg policji i armii Stanów Zjednoczonych za Hulkiem i Bannerem, odpowiedzialnych za wywołanie ogromnych zniszczeń, gdziekolwiek się pojawiali. W trakcie długiej historii komiksu skóra Hulka była najczęściej zielona, ale na skutek różnorodnych zwrotów fabularnych, bywała także szara i czerwona. Hulk jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci z uniwersum Marvela. Podczas wybuchu bomby gamma Bruce pochłonął energię i jego komórki uległy napromieniowaniu. Kiedy się zdenerwuje, uwalnia całą tą energię, rośnie jego tkanka mięśniowa, a skóra i krew zmieniają kolor na zielony. Galeria The-Incredible-Hulk-edward-norton-1756885-1260-535.jpg|Hulk w filmie ,,The Incredible Hulk" (2008) 090316175412_18.jpg Hulk 2.PNG gammagenealogiabig.jpg|Drzewo Genealeogiczne Hulków Tumblr nct037JKk01sjm44yo1 1280-1-.jpg Super-Hero-Avengers-Hulk-Peel-et-b-ton-autocollant-mural-en-vinyle-stickers-muraux-paquet-2.jpg 1hulk.jpg 2hulk.png 3hulk.jpg 4hulk.png 5hulk.jpeg 6hulk.jpg|Hulk figurka 7hulk.jpg|Lego Hulk 8hulk.jpg Alternatywne Uniwersa The-Hulk-in-The-Avengers-010.jpg|Ziemia-199999 1703736-thehulk tank-1-.jpg|Ziemia-400083 hulk.png|Ziemia-13122 Hulk (Disk Wars).jpg|Ziemia-TRN413 Hulk (Mega Spider-Man).jpg|Ziemia-12041 Lego9.jpg Hulk2.jpg Zdolności Hulk posiada niewiarygodne pokłady nadludzkiej siły fizycznej, czyniące go prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszą istotą jaką chodziła po Ziemi. Poziom jego potęgi jest potencjalnie nielimitowany, ponieważ wzrost siły fizycznej Hulka jest wprost proporcjonalny do poziomu jego stanów emocjonalnych, takich jak stres, czy w szczególności gniew. Hulk może trzasnąć potężnie swoimi dłońmi, wytwarzając w ten sposób falę uderzeniową, niczym po wybuchu bomby. Hulk używa swoich niezwykle potężnych mięśni nóg do skakania na ogromne odległości. Potrafi przebyć tysiące kilometrów jednym skokiem, raz prawie udało mu się okrążyć całą Ziemie po orbicie po jednym wybiciu. Kontrolując siłę wyskoku i trajektorie lotu, może przy lądowaniu wytworzyć potężne kratery lub ruchy sejsmiczne. Hulk wykazał wysoką odporność na wszelkie rany fizyczne, na ekstremalne temperatury i wszelkie znane na świecie trucizny oraz choroby. W dodatku ma wyjątkowo rozwinięty czynnik samogojący, znacznie szybszy nawet od Wolverine'a. Jego wytrzymałość, podobnie jak siła, ma charakter dynamiczny. Im bardziej jest rozgniewany, tym szybciej się uzdrawia i jest wytrzymalszy. Hulk był też widziany, na dnie oceanu. Nie dokuczała mu ani dekompresja, ani ciśnienie, ani nawet brak tlenu. Jego ciało dostosował się do panujących warunków i wypełniło płuca bogatym w tlen płynem perfluorokarbonowym. W podobny sposób może przetrwać w otwartej przestrzeni kosmicznej. Hulk potrafi oprzeć się próbie kontroli jego umysłu. Ma to pewnie związek z tym, że posiada kilka osobowości nieustannie walczących między sobą. Z powodu panicznego strachu Bruce'a, przed powrotem jego zmarłego ojca, Hulk zyskał zdolność widzenia duchów. Ta sama zdolność pozwala mu widzieć postacie astralne. Hulk ma tez świetna orientację w terenie, z każdego miejsca na świecie potrafi instynktownie powrócić na pustynie, gdzie powstał w wyniku wybuchu gamma-bomby. Historia Ziemia-616 Ziemia-400083 Hulk 2003 Bruce jest synem genialnego genetyka Davida Banner'a, który starając się ulepszyć ludzkie DNA przez wiele lat eksperymentował na sobie. Kiedy urodził się Bruce, David starał się uzdrowić syna z przekazanego mu zmienionego DNA. Jako dziecko rzadko okazuje emocje i nigdy nie płacze.W dniu, w którym jego ojciec doprowadził do wybuchu reaktora i przypadkowo zamordował swoją żonę Bruce zostaje zabrany do rodziny zastępczej, dostaje nowe nazwisko Krenzler. Zapomina swoje wcześniejsze życie, podczas koszmarów powracają jednak przebłyski wspomnień. Wiele lat później pracuje na Uniwersytecie w Kaliforni. Razem ze swoją byłą dziewczyną Betty Ross starają się stworzyć regenerujące tkanki nonomedy, które aktywuje promieniowanie gamma. Eksperymentami interesuje się wojsko, widząc szansę stworzenia samoregenerujących się żołnierzy wysyła Majora Talbot'a. Po nieudanym eksperymencie Harper zostaje uwięziony w aktywnym reaktorze. Bruce rusza mu na pomoc i zasłaniając przyjaciela własnym ciałem zostaje napromieniowany, jednak kiedy trafia do szpitala okazuje się, że zamiast ucierpieć zostaje wyleczony. Zaczyna wierzyć, że to dzięki nanomedom. Ziemia-199999 Incredible Hulk (2008) Avengers (2012) Iron Man 3 (2013) Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) Ziemia-904913 Iron Man: Armored Adventures Media Komiksy Filmy * Hulk przed sądem (1989) * Planeta Hulk (1998) * Hulk (2003) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Avengers (2012) * Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) * Thor: Ragnarök (2017) * Avengers: Wojna bez granic (2018) * Avengers: Koniec Gry (2019) * Iron Man i Hulk: Zjednoczeni (2013) Seriale * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Avengers: Potęga i Moc * Mega Spider-Man * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Hulk i Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel Infiniti * MARVEL Contest of Champions * LEGO Marvel's Avengers (2015) (Gra Video) Wrogowie * [[Leader|'Leader']]' '- największy wróg Hulka i bardzo inteligentny złoczyńca, który ma zamiar zawładnąć siłą Hulka by zyskać władzę nad światem. * [[Abomination|'Abomination']]' '- jeden z większych wrogów i jeden z największych siłaczy na Ziemi (jest trzykrotnie silniejszy od Hulka). * [[Absorbing Man|'Absorbing Man']]' '- (prawdziwe imię Carl Creel) to złoczyńca posiadający zdolność wchłaniania każdej materii i energii. Jego moce są nieograniczone. * [[Thaddeus Ross|'Red Hulk']] - alter ego gen. Thaddeusa "Thunderbolt" Rossa, który po wszczepieniu krwi Hulka ze zmieszanymi toksynami zmienił się w czerwonego Hulka i od tego momentu Red Hulk ma znacznie większe możliwości niż zwykły Hulk. * Harpy * Ravage Odnośniki zewnętrzne Charakterystyka i opis Hulka Ciekawostki * Komiksowa wersja powstania Hulka jest inna niż filmowa. W filmie Hulk (2003) ojciec Bruce testował na nim serum, a promieniowanie gamma je aktywowało, w Incredible Hulk (2008) Hulk był nieudaną próbą stworzenia super-żołnierza, a w komiksie Bruce stał się radioaktywnym potworem po wybuchu bomby gamma. * Stan Lee początkowo zdecydował, że Hulk ma mieć szarą skórę, by nie sugerować żadnych powiązań rasowych.Jednakże szary kolor nie wyszedł najlepiej w druku więc po pierwszym zeszycie zmieniono go na znacznie wyrazistszy zielony który wszyscy znamy i kochamy. * Nowym Hulkiem został Amadeus Cho, ktôry w przeciwieństwie do Bruce'a Bannera potrafi kontrolować gniew. * Nawet Stan Lee nie umie wyjaśnić dlaczego jego spodnie nie rozrywają się podczas przemiany. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Hulk Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Nadludzie Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:Defenders Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:Hulkbusters Kategoria:Mighty Avengers Kategoria:Heroes for Hire Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Fantastyczna Czwórka Kategoria:The Order Kategoria:Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy Kategoria:Warbound Kategoria:Pantheon Kategoria:Zielonoskórzy Kategoria:Avengerse Kategoria:Wielkie postacie Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Wszechpotężni Kategoria:T.A.R.C.Z.A Kategoria:Sojusznicy Spider-Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Iron Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kapitana Ameryki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Wolverine'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Doktora Strange'a Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:Sojusznicy Black Widow Kategoria:Ze zwiększoną szybkością Kategoria:Zielonowłosi Kategoria:Zielonoocy Kategoria:Bez projekcji energii Kategoria:Kanibale Kategoria:1962 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Stan Lee/Twórca Kategoria:Członkowie Cosmic Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Dawniej martwi Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616)